ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 1
The first episode of Ultra 101. This episode is composed of 2 parts. Enter the Mobius Shin and Seven where on the couch watching TV. Taro was ordering a Pizza, while Zoffy was listing tomorrow's training. They where in the Ultra-Bunker. The Ultra-Bunker was pretty much just a condo owned by the Brothers. By order of the Garrison, they where to live together in order to stay a team. Just as a commercial break come on there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Shin called. There's no answer. "Who is it!?" Shin called again. There's no answer. "Who IS IT!?" Seven yelled. Whoever it was, they weren't saying anything... So Shin got up and opened the door. Standing before him was a man no one could forget. It was the General of the Garrison, the Father of Ultra himself; Ken. "Taicho!" Shin called saluting. Everyone else realized who it was and followed in suit. "Now now." Ken said. "I'm not here for anything uber-important. But I am here to give you all a mission." He said. "What is it General Sir?" Zoffy asked in his army like way. Ken entered the room, and they all realized that someone else was there with him. It was a young Ultra with a unique crest. Something about him seemed familiar. "Ultras, this is Mebius, I would like you to train him." Ken said simply. "Wait! You meanMebius?! Isn't that the guy that almost destroyed the Plasma Tower last week?!" Shin said suprised. "Yes, that's why he is here. You are of our strongest men, and he has potential. I believe if he was trained by you, he could be a strong warrior. That is all." Ken said leaving. Mebius looked at everyone. "Well I must say! It's quite an honor to meet you all!" Mebius said with a smile. Everyone lack-lusterly stared at him. "So dudes. What are we going to be doing?" He asked. He was responded to with the same faces. Then all the sudden Ken popped back into the room. "Oh yeah! Jack's also here." He then left. "What!? Jack?" Shin gasped. Seven faceplamed. "Not that hot-shot..." Seven moaned. The speak of the devil, Jack entered the condo. " "Hey m'bras! What's shakin'?" Jack asked. He was greeted by the same faces that greeted Ace. "This can't be happening..." Zoffy said to himself. *** Shin and Zoffy entered a room, followed by Mebius. "This is the training chamber." Zoffy said. He snaped his fingers and a machine raised from the floor. It appeared to be some sort of training robot. "Mebius, aproach the machine and power up. The machine will scan your power, adjust it to your level, and then spar with you." Zoffy said. "Really? That simple? Why do I need to be taught by you guys for this kind of stuff, I could get this training from anyone." Mebius said walking over to his robotic sparring partner. Shin was thinking the same thing. ''"They just wanted to get rid of him, and they decided to leave him to us... That's probably why... How mean." ''Shin thought to himself. "Alright here I go! Shuwwwwwwwwwkkk!" Mebius grunted as he powered up. "Power level... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 10... 20... 40... 100..." The machine said as it scanned his levels rising. "What the-?" Shin said. Zoffy was thrown back too. "100?! And he hasn't even charged fully yet!" Zoffy exclaimed. "Ken was right! This kid does got untold power." Shin said. "Max level... 240..." The machine announced. "Wow... He's almost as strong as Taro." Zoffy said. "Wait! Oh no!" "What?" Shin asked. "That machine was made for sparring with beginers, it's not designed to handle power levels above 150!" Zoffy replied. "So then...!" Shin turned to see the Machine starting to spark. "Oi! Taicho-sans!" Mebius yelled. "Should it be doing that?" "NO!" Shin said rushing over, trying to push Mebius out of the way. Just then the Machine exploded. The entire room was chared, and smoking. Zoffy turned an angered face at Mebius. "Sorry?" Mebius said sheepishly. "Sorry... *starts chuckling*" A voice from behind said. Mebius turned to see Seven there. "Well, now that our training bot is down, your going to be training with me." Seven said with a smile. Mebius looked scared. "Oh..." Seven started popping his knuckles and walked closer. "Dear...!" Mebius said bracing for impact. "You see Mebius..." Seven said circling the young Ultra. "When in battle..." "Yes Seven-sensei? What?" Mebius asked eagerly. He was answered with a blow to the gut. "You don't do that." Seven said. Mebius crumbled to then floor holding his gut. "Thank you... Sensei..." "Class dismissed for today." Seven said walking away. THE END Noodle-shop Phantom "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Mebius said rushing into the noodle-shop. "Everyone is hungry after fighting with Seven." Taro said. "I'm not ordering anything." Seven said. "I already had a young Ultra's pride for lunch." Seven said with an unnerving laugh. Shin approached the counter. "Hello sir! We'd like 5 bowls of Ramen--Doh." Shin said with a sudden shock. The man at the counter wasn't an Ultra. It was a Dada. Said Dada smiled. "Hello there... Ultraman." The Dada said. ''"My gosh... He know's my Earth name... So then that means..." ''Shin thought. "How'd you survive?!" Shin said to the Dada. The Dada turned around to ready some ramen, then turned back with a different face. Shin almost jumped. The Dada leaned near his ear. "Let's just say this... One does not simply kill a Space Phantom..." The Dada gave Shin some time to think. After a bit, the Dada turned back and got they're noodles. "Foods ready!" The Dada said with a different face. Shin grabbed the bowls, and brought them over to the table. Though Shin didn't show it, he was shakened. "So Shin. What's up? Do you know the guy?" Mebius breaking his chopsticks. "I... Think I defeated him during my time on Earth." Shin said. "Now don't go spreading lies!" Jack said. "I defeated him." He said moving his right hand towards himself. Everyone groaned. "So then... he's a criminal?" Mebius asked. "More than just that... He conducts experiments on living sentient beings." Shin said. "So... No one eat the noodles-" Shin was cut of by the sound of Mebius slurping down his noodles. "*moan* Oh... I feel... funny..." Mebius said clutching his stomach. Seven facepalmed. "Okay, Mebius is out of commision. That'll make this a bit easier." Zoffy said. "Zoffy, what's your plan?" Taro asked. "Oh, quite simple." Zoffy said. "ATTACK!" He yelled jumping from his seat and shooting and energy attack at the Dada. "Yipes" The Dada yelled ducking under the counter. He turned and saw Seven looking down at him. "You'll can't beat me!" The Dada boasted. "And how will we not?" Jack said polishing his fin. "These noodles... aren't noodles." The Dada said. "Oh... I did not just eat those did I?" Mebius moaned. Seven picked the Dada up and threatened him with his Eyeslugger. "What are they?" Seven said. "Alright! Alright! They're... Eleking larva..." The Dada said. Mebius moaned even more. All the sudden some Ultras bursted into the shop. "Okay everyone! We're the Land'o'Light Police Force!" Mebius threw his arms up. "I'm not involved! I'm a victim!" He announced. "Oh! Thank you" The Dada said running up to the police. He fell to his knees and started begging. "Please officers! They attack me!" The officers looked at Ultra Brothers. "Men. Is there a reason for this?" The officer asked. "He is a mad scientist. He has tried multiple experiments on sentient beings." Shin reported. The officer looked at him. "Are you aware this Dada is on parole?" Shin was quiet. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." "You are here by charged for attacking a bystander." The officer said. "Wait!" Taro said. "His noodles aren't noodles! They're actually Eleking Larva!" He said. The officer stopped. He handcuffed the Dada. "Okay, your actions are justified." He said. "Kay, no hard feelings." Shin said. "Yeah, kay." The officer said leaving. "Wait! Mebius said crawling over holding his gut. "What is is son?" The officer asked. "What *gags* Is your name?" Mebius asked. "Powered." The officer said planly. He then left. "Well, guess we're having pizza." Taro said. THE END Category:HoshinoKaabi